


worth the wait (lucky that way)

by cinderlily



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderlily/pseuds/cinderlily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't their first Christmas together, but it was the first one where both of their families were going to be together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	worth the wait (lucky that way)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a prompt from the awesome [Cookleta prompt post](http://community.livejournal.com/cookleta/1112678.html?style=mine#cutid1), it was a bit too long for a reply so I post it here instead. The prompt would be a spoiler, so I will add what the prompt was at the very end. :) [](http://openice.livejournal.com/profile)[**openice**](http://openice.livejournal.com/) rules, as usual. :)

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**Current location:** |  [stealing the webs from an apple store, haha](http://maps.google.com/maps?q=stealing%20the%20webs%20from%20an%20apple%20store,%20haha)  
---|---  
**Current mood:** |   
silly  
**Current music:** | Meiko: How Lucky We Are  
**Entry tags:** |   
[cook/archuleta](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/cook/archuleta), [fics](http://cinderlily.livejournal.com/tag/fics)  
  
  
The invitation was as vague as they could get away with, just simple red and green with their names and the date and an email for the guests to RSVP to. David had thought that mostly it would end up being their immediate family and maybe a few close friends but is pleasantly surprised by the names that pop up in the inbox. He wondered if people had figured out the secret, hoped they hadn'ts. He had been proud of how well he had kept it himself, he wanted to see the looks on everyone's faces when the secret was revealed.

It wasn't their first Christmas together, but it was the first one where both of their families were going to be together. Naturally, David was having a silent panic attack about all the little details. He had hounded Cook until he got a list of things that the Cooks would need to have it feel like actual Christmas and felt weirdly guilty at how high maintenance his family was in comparison. The tree had been up since the first of December, though he regretted last minute that he hadn't gotten it professionally decorated.

("It's your tree," his mother had clucked when he admitted his fear, "Why would we want to see something that isn't you?")

He had organized a cook to come in, which took the biggest worry off of his mind, and had had his assistant order a cake under her name to avoid the press figuring anything out. They ended up with thirty people coming over on Christmas Eve, and even though their dining room was pretty huge in David's opinion, they ended up moving it outside into the cool LA evening, with rented tables and chairs in huge lines.

The food was perfect, beyond perfect actually, his grandma's Arroz con pollo fitting in surprisingly well next to Cook's grandmother's spinach and cheese quiche. He was supposed to be seated between Cook and his mother, but he spent most of the evening going from table to table and talking, catching up with family and friends and introducing his family to Cook's while holding his breath.

Finally Cook took his hand and led him back to his chair to get him to eat a little and he smiled at the comforting feeling of Cook's hand on his lower back. He finished his plate and Cook leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Ready Archie?"

David smiled, "Totally. Your toes warm?"

Cook lifted a pant leg to show David he was wearing the ugly knit brown socks David had given him that morning as a joke. ("No cold feet, okay?") David laughed and even if he had a thousand butterflies in his stomach he was never more sure than that very second.

He clinked a fork on his water glass.

"Can I have your attention everybody?" he asked, and when the din of voices didn't ebb he coughed and tried again. "Can I have your attention?"

Again, no one seemed to hear and Cook put his thumb and forefinger in his mouth to make a loud whistle, "Hey, listen up!"

Everyone turned and David frowned while he put a finger in his ear, "That was loud."

"Got them to look," Cook smiled.

David shrugged, that was fair enough. He turned back to the sea of faces, "We really are glad that you all could make it tonight. I can't believe how lucky we are to have you all as family and friends. Cook and I realized a few months ago that this is our favorite time of year and figured there was never a better time to celebrate love than when we get to spend it with you."

His mother frowned beside him and he knew she wanted to ask what he was talking about but was far to polite to interrupt him. Cook's mom frowned too, speaking up with a loud, "Are we missing something?"

"Underneath your seats you will find an envelope," Cook said, a happy glitter in his eyes. "Which is part of all of your Christmas gifts."

Everyone moved to put their hands beneath them and there a few moments of silence before the simultaneous ripping of the top of the envelopes. David suddenly a little more nervous than excited but that changed in the instant he heard a few delighted girlish screams. (Including one from Johns, who would never live it down.)

"Is this… what it looks like?"

David grinned, "Well if they look like invitations to our wedding than yes they are what they look like."

"Your wedding?" his mother was instantly on her feet and had him in a bone crushing hug. "Oh dios, David we have been wondering what was taking you so long!"

Cook laughed loudly, "That is partially my fault, I tend to be a little dense."

"A little?" Cook's mother, who had stood to give her son and then David a hug, frowned. "I thought I taught you better than to lie."

"Hang on," Neal called from a few rows down. "The invitation says the wedding is tonight."

"Always the quick one," Cook smiled. "We didn't think any of you shady people could keep the secret…"

David's eyes went wide, "That isn't it at all, we just wanted to keep it small."

"Whatever," Cook winked. "So if you all don't mind, we are going to get married right here right now."

The one other person to know, the pastor at the Church they sometimes went to, stood up from where he was seated and walked to join the two Davids. There was murmuring followed closely by applause and David felt dizzy with excitement or maybe just nerves.

Cook took that moment to slip his hand into David's and catch his eyes long enough to give him a relaxed smile. Suddenly the butterflies were gone, as was the noise of friends and family. It was just he, Cook and their pastor, exactly how he wanted to be.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here on this balmy California Christmas Eve to join together these two in holy matrimony…"

(prompt was a winter wedding)


End file.
